The Graveyard
by kingdom-of-randomness
Summary: "The area was quiet. Only the song of an early morning sparrow was hearable. The snow had stopped falling, but the fog was hiding what was a couple of meters ahead from Remus. Covered by a bright white blanket of snow, lied the grave Remus Lupin had been searching for." ONE SHOT. RemusxSirius


Remus Lupin crossed the graveyard, leaving footsteps on the thin layer of snow that covered the ground. A half empty bottle of Firewhiskey swang between his fingers as walked between the graves, staring blankly at the floor.  
The area was quiet. Only the song of an early morning sparrow was hearable. The snow had stopped falling, but the fog was hiding what was a couple of meters ahead from Remus. Covered by a bright white blanket of snow, lied the grave he had been searching for.

Lupin stared down at it, as if he expected the snow to melt by itself and reveal the name that was carved on the grave. After a moment, he leaned forward and wiped the tombstone with his hand, before stepping back and reading it.

Sirius Orion Black

1960-1996

"Good morning, Padfoot." He said in a hoarse voice. Silence.

Lupin sat down next to the grave and leaned against it. "It's been a long time, hasn't it ? Sorry. I've had a hard time watching them burry you in there, i wasn't sure that i would be able to cope with it once more." He stared down at the rose he had put on the grave the day of Sirius' burial. It was still fresh. "But last night was a rude full moon and… I missed you, Paddy…" he felt the back of his eyes burn and closed them, leaning his head on the tombstone. "I miss you so fucking much. All the time. Do you trust me when i tell you that every single thing around me reminds me of you, of us ?" Remus took noticed a raven on the tree that was next to the grave he was sitting next to. He took a large sip of Firewhiskey. "You know what fucking hurts, Padfoot ? We never got married." He laughed, a cold, bitter laugh. "I know you're laughing at me at the moment. I can hear it from here. But i mean it. The truth is… i can't get over it. I just- it's just unfair. So bloody unfair that we got torn appart for so long, and just as i finally got you back in my life, just as i got to see your… unsufferable crooked smile every morning when i woke up beside you again, just as i got used to the idea that we were reunited at last, you just… dissapared. In a single second, the world has become less joyful. Not that it was rainbows and sunshine before, with the war going on and all. But i just can't handle it, Sirius."

His voice broke. He took another sip of Firewhiskey. "And Harry… Merlin, if you saw in which state he is. I know what he's going through. And you do too. Better than me, actually. You're the one who found James and Lily's body, after all." He sighed. "Molly told me that he's become hyperactive. He can't sit for a minute. Too afraid to think, i guess. She said that her son hears him cry at night. There, have some." Remus said, spilling what was left in his bottle over the grave, a sad smile playing on his lips. "I remember in 7th year, when you said you'll still be drinking in heaven. I guess you were right." He threw the bottle away, his smile fading. "Oh, but i know what you're thinking, wherever you are. You think i should be moving on, just like the others. Settle down, and all that shit. Well guess what ? I found someone." The raven he had seen earlier croaked loudly. "Your niece, Tonks. She's a beautiful soul, just like you. Funny, smart… gorgeous. You see, she's become the only point for me to wake up in the morning. Since you're gone, that is. And you know what's crazy about it all ? She's the one who noticed me. She loves me… And i think i love her too." He couldn't help but look guiltily at the grave, as if he could feel Sirius' hurt look on him. "I used to think she deserved better than a… an old, poor monster like me. But last night… last night, Padfoot… something popped into my head. I already had this feeling. I already have fallen for someone, and rejected thel because i knew i wouldn't be dare take the risk of hurting them for my own happiness." He began strocking the cold stone of the grave absently. "This person told me that they didn't care. At all. They said i was worth trying. They made me feel loved, like no one else ever has before. You think i never noticed the scratches i made you that you tried to hide after the full moons. I did, Padfoot. But i kept forgetting about them as soon as i saw you smile. I love you, Sirius. I always have, and i always will. "

He paused, running his fingers over the grey surface, as if he could feel Sirius' skin under it. "You once said that all you wanted was my happiness, remember ? Well…Dora is my last chance left to be happy." He took a deep breath, looking at was was carved on the grave, closer than he had earlier.

Sirius Orion Black

1960-1996

Beloved friend and Godfather

Rest In Peace

"Sirius… I'm going to propose Tonks."


End file.
